Warrior cats idea's for possible later use?
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: These stories as the titles says, are idea's that I want to do, but might never get around to actually doing them. and they all are Warrior cats centered, so i decided to put this up to satisfy this craving inside to do the story without really doing anything! enjoy the different types of ideas! and if you want to do them, private message me about which one you want!
1. Dawn on the Horizon

**Title- Dawn on the horizon: Plot- Dawn swift, 17 year old aspiring carrier as a veterinarian in the making takes one faulty move when crossing the road on a green light in the middle of the night, and to say the least a eighteen wheelers cant stop on a dime. So in passing Dawn's life is changed when she finds herself waking up in a world much bigger then she remembered and also being a cat...yep her life is totally going down the kitty cat trail. (don't know if i will be able to do this one, i would like to but if not then here is what is going to happen-) Dawn gets hit by a eighteen wheeler, when she wakes up she finds herself turned into a cat, caramel brown fur, white muzzle and ear tips and feet and blue eyes. For a while she is depressed and upset and is living with a 'twoleg family' until she is abused by a cat known as Harvey (so kind of like tom and also lives with her) the neighbors cat 'cream' (brown she-cat) who is afraid of Harvey but afraid of what's happening to dawn suggests that she should take her chances and go live wild in the woods.**

 **Dawn (thinking anything's better than living with Harvey) goes out to live her life in the woods, which on her first day, ends up with her huddled under some sticks as the rain pours down upon her. the next day she goes out to find food but cannot catch anything because of the bell on her collar (which is later pointed out to her by a cat named Lightning tail and later removed by said cat) she ends up chasing a mouse into a tree trunk where it gets stuck in her small triumph she realizes that she cant get it out cause the openings to same to reach all the way in. a voice speaks up behind her and turning around sees a black tom (lightning tail) who distracts her into letting the mouse go. she gets in an argument because of it and he leaves only to later come back to her 'stick' home and give her a squirrel as an apology for making her lose the mouse. as he is leaving she decides to share with him. creating a friendship with him. a few moons later 'after another argument with lightning tail about her coming to live in Thunderclan' she decides to take a walk and bumps into a couple known as Pansy and falcon a couple that is going to have kits, pansy (white she-cat) offers to share her prey with Dawn seeing as dawn was unable to catch anything and lightning tail hasn't returned in a few days almost accepts the offer, only being stopped by falcon (brown tom) who is hostile towards her and says that they shouldn't be giving food away to strangers and she looks well fed. Pansy scuffs at that and tells him that he's mouse brained and retorts that she isn't fat but that dawn is expecting kits of her own. Dawn is shocked by this seeing as she came to realize that ever since she left Harvey and the twoleg place behind that she indeed has gained weight and even recalling that lightning tail once said she would be larger than three rabbits soon with her hunting skills. shocked by this she makes a hasty retreat with a Farwell to pansy which she avoids the question of who the father is.**

 **The next day Dawn refuses to come out of her stick home, which is now water proof thanks to lightning tail with his idea of plastering mud to make the sticks stick tighter together and leaves to make run off for the water. She is dishearten and confused as what to do, knowing the father to be Harvey who bullied and took advantage of her depressed stag. Lightning tail shows up with a rabbit her happiness is short lived when seeing him as the dilemma with the kits come back to mind. and questions her on what is wrong and she snaps at him that he should mind his own business creating an argument making lighting tail leave in anger and leaving her heartbroken at the fear of losing probably her only friend (besides cream) later on that night more rain come in, but Dawn getting used to it raining thinks nothing of it, until her home starts to flood, staring in horror at the rising water she starts running in a different direction while the water is slowly rising over her paws. she eventually runs right over a ledge ending up in a river and being washed away, only to be saved by River ripple. she stays with him and his group for the night, talking to him when he explains a little more on the woods and rivers and rival groups. she is shocked to find out about an enemy cat that has a grudge against Thunderclan the one where her friend (or as she begrudgingly thought sadly used to be friend lightning tail) live. she only stays the night and returns to her water soaked home that hasent been washed away, and surprised when she found lightning tail sniffing around looking worried. she calls out to him and he dashes towards her worry for her as he thought she might have died in the flood. she reassures him and tells him about river ripple saving her. and jumps in surprise when they are interrupted by rustling of leaves and lightning tails instant fighting stance. (which she thought he was very dangerous and deadly looking) she is more shocked (and happily) to realize it was cream looking for her. They great each other happily, much to lightning tails distaste. Cream came to see if she was fairing alright and alive and healthy, and also came to warn her of how Harvey has been acting, saying that since she left he's bader then ever and has killed a cat and ripped another's ear off and had a small gang named Bruce and brick, and swore to all kittypets and strays that he would find her. Dawn, who was going to say something on the lines of 'im sure i can look after myself' is interrupted by lightning tail who demands to know who Harvey is, cream who looked like she was going to say something was quickly put off track when she insteads notes happily that she sees dawn pregnant with kits. and teases dawn of not introducing her to her mate. Dawn instantly denies lightning tail is not her mate or the kits father. lightning tail is shocked and hurt by the fact that she didn't tell him and the thought of dawns kits without a father and dawn being by herself with them. Dawn then tells cream she should go home soon, but cream is scared to go home alone, Lightning tail offers to take her and tells dawn she should rest and he will see her soon. dawn does so.**

 **then it switches over in lightning tails point of view, as soon as both him and cream are far enough away he demands that cream tell him who Harvey is and what he wants with Dawn. at first cream is reluctant to tell him, until lightning tail points out that he only wants to protect dawn. Cream tells him that dawn used to live with Harvey who bullied her, and took advantage of her depressed stage in life and would probably be the father. Lightning tail is shocked and asked why dawn was so depressed cream shrugs her shoulders unsure of that herself. he leaves her at the edge of twoleg place but turns back as he sees cream be bullied by one of Harvey's cats 'bruce' lightning tail rescues her and chases off bruce and walks cream to her twoleg home. Cream thanks him and tells him to tell Dawn she would visit soon. (not realizing that Harvey was listening in the shadow of his garden fence)**

 **it switches back to dawn as she walks along the water's edge and stands looking in the river that she almost drowned in and thought about how river ripple was doing and what might be happening with cream and most on all with Lightning tail. she is brought out of these thoughts when she is interrupted by a cat named slash who tries to get her to come with him, she tells him that she is busy with finding food. he tells her that he could feed her in his camp, which she replies that she doesn't need help and lies about someone meeting her and that she should go. he tells her that he hopes to see her soon, but dawn has a bad vibe about him and quickly leaves. later she tries to hunt seeing as lightning tail isn't back yet and tries to catch a bird only to run head long into another cat who is trying for the same bird. they end up taking the bird down and complementing each other on their hunting skills, dawn introduces herself and the other cat says they almost have the same name, introducing herself as violet dawn. their interrupted by another cat who she realized must be thunder by how lightning tail describes him. she gets uneasy at the added company not used to this many cats being around her. lightning tail shows up and thunder invites her to live with them, but once again shot down the invitation much to lightning tail and violet dawn's dismay.**

 **later when it once again is raining dawn is nervous it would rain again but forces herself to relax for knowing if she doesn't calm down it wouldn't be doing any good to her body and might cause a miscarriage. that night she dreams of a war, a bloody one that leaves dead cats everywhere, she eventually meets a cat known as Half moon who tells her of a great destiny that awaits her and replies that she is here for a reason but before she could ask why she wakes up with a start as she realizes lightning tail is in her den and looking at her worriedly and says he woke her up as it seemed she was having a nightmare. Dawn is annoyed with him but doesn't comment as he lays next to her and she realizes that she liked him being beside her. they get on a light subject about what to name the kits and drift off to sleep. in the morning lightning tail is gone and she is disappointed. she decides to take another walk and catch prey on the way to see river ripple but as she walks a fox jumps out in front of her scaring her as it begins to chase her, she is eventually rescued by fern leaf and helps her into a tree where they mock the fox below. the fox leaves and dawn thanks her rescuer while fern leaf says she would have done the same for any cat. Dawn mentions if she is part of one of the groups and fern leaf replied that she is, dawn asked hesitantly if she was apart of slashes group where fern leaf hisses at her to know how much she knows about slash. dawn tells her about her encounter which fern leaf states that she should be careful around slash he isn't a good cat and could kill her, or worse take her as a mate.**

 **Dawn and Fern leaf part ways and as she approaches her home she is confronted by a cat named Ember who's looking for a fight. He tries to attack Dawn but she manages to escape by slashing at his muzzle and running away. Ember chases after her but is instantly stopped by fern leaf who had followed dawn to see if she would be ok. Dawn thanks her as they chase Ember away together, Fern leaf suggests that she take her back to camp but dawn is still unsure and tells fern leaf her concerns Fern leaf decides to walk her home as she asks about Dawn's life. Dawn lies (mostly) about being token from her mother (who was a kitty pet) when she was young and being placed in a home with a mean cat and left to make a life for herself and her soon to be kits. Fern leaf replies that she is happy she could help her when she did. They part ways and Dawn returns home, but she feels as she goes to sleep that this really isn't her home. once again she dreams and sees half moon once again, telling her that its her destiny to save everyone before the worst. once again dawn wakes up and is shocked to see cream happily looking at her, they great each other and ask about how things were faring, Cream happily tells her that things are fine and asked about Dawn, dawn replies that things are fine, excluding the fact about slash and the fox not wanting to scare cream, cream and dawn are both interrupted to stare in horror as Harvey shows up with both bruce and brick.**

 **the shocking of seeing Harvey again sends Dawn into a stress induce early labor, making Cream fear and try to beg Harvey to leave them alone. Harvey is shocked to see that he will be a father but soon shakes the notion away saying that Dawn should be taught a lesson and that cream needs one to for betraying him. Cream tells him that she was never on his side and he couldn't bully everyone to do as he says. Harvey in rage signals bruce to attack Dawn but cream intercepts him fighting to hold him off as long as she could as Dawn says that lightning tail will be back sometime soon. (or she hopes) Harvey then signals for brick to finish the job but brick refuses saying he wouldn't hurt a kit or a soon to be mother that is defenseless. in a blind rag Harvey kills brick by accident, stunning him for long enough that lightning tail returns. he tackles Bruce who had chomped down on Creams neck killing her, Dawn struggles to try and help her by giving her air snapping off her collar but its to late cream weakly tells her that she is a good friend and that she's happy for her and to stay with lightning tail. she chocks on her own blood and dies.**

 **Dawn is grief stricken and in pain, she yowls in pain and despair as one of the kits come, unsure as what to really do she begins to try and warm it by licking its fur. it gives out a feeble cry and another kit comes out by that time Fern leaf has once again returned and is shocked to see Lightning tail fighting off both bruce and Harvey and Dawn having her kits. Fern leaf jumps into action by dragging off Bruce. while lightning tail and Harvey have a stand off, lightning tail coming out as the winner. after that fight Dawn has already given birth to five kits in total making her weak from blood lose and stressed, fern leaf looks over the kits sadly replying that two are dead. in grief Dawn decides to name the two dead kits anyway (both toms) Feather bird, and cotton tail. Lightning tail replies that those are clan names and Dawn replies that she wouldn't want to name them anything else. Lightning tail comforts her by asking about the other three living kits names, she decides to name the male lightning storm, which makes Lightning tail purr, and the only she-cat Cream fur after her dead friend, dawn allows lightning tail to name the last one which is a small brown tom, Lightning tail is touched by this and says that it should be named Hawk wing after his mother who he loved very much. Dawn says she loves that name and looks sadly at her two dead kits but also filled with joy about her living ones.**

 **Fern leaf helps lightning tail dig a grave big enough for all three cats Cream is lad to rest with both Feather bird and cotton tail, lightning tail whispers to the dead cream to look after Dawn's kits, but accidently saying 'their' kits that doesn't go unnoticed by Fern leaf, who later confronts him on it which he replies that he's not the father but later says to himself that he wished he was. Dawn is visited by violet dawn who tries to bring Dawn to the camp while fern leaf also wants her to come, seeing as Dawn is in such a weak state, Dawn agrees taking up both Hawk wing. while fern leaf takes Cream fur and violet dawn takes Lightning storm. they arrive at the camp and thunder is more than happy to see her, he begins to show her around but violet dawn interrupts her mate by saying that she needs rest.**

 **Dawn is lad down with her kits and she begins to close her eyes but before she could she is tackled by lightning tail saying that he was scared that something happened to her while he was hunting her a rabbit, Dawn purrs and offers him a place to sleep by her and the kits seeing as he cant take his eyes off of them, lighting tail is more than happy to accept. as they curl up together Dawn thinks to herself this is where she is supposed to be but once again a nightmare about death at her very paws makes her awaken to realize that its slash that is the cat that shall bring death to their paws. she later confronts him on the river as he tells her that he took in her former mate 'Harvey' and that he was a nice addition to his group, Dawn spits out that he was no mate to her. and Slash laughs out that she wouldn't have anyone to save her as he begins attacking her, however she is saved by river ripple once again who trips up slash and helps Dawn across the river. River ripple takes her home and tells thunder what happened, thunder is out raged and so is lightning tail knowing that Harvey would stop at nothing to make Dawn's life miserable. Dawn is scared with fear but when Cream fur asks she refuses to let them know of the danger, she is thrown off guard however later when the kits are out playing and that they want to play with their father. panic grows in Dawn stomach as she thinks of Harvey but her fears turn into confusion as Lightning storm says that they could sneak up on Lightning tail instead surprising him when he comes back from hunting. Both Hawk wing and Cream fur agree and Dawn is left shock as she realizes they think Lightning tail is their father.**

 **Lightning tail is out hunting with Thunder and fern leaf when fern leaf asked how the kits are, lightning tail is happy to talk non stop about how well they are and how they are learning to pretend hunt, Thunder jokingly says he sounds just like a proud parent. which Lightning tail replies that he feels like one.**

 **Dawn takes the kits out into the woods where they try to climb trees but their claws are to soft for it, Dawn purrs when she sees Hawk wing try to stand on his brothers back and instantly picks him up, their fun however is cut off when a off the leash dog comes charging at them, Dawn is terrified of the dog but more so when her other two kits Cream fur and Lightning storm run off in opposite directions, she tries to call after them but her mouth is full by Hawk wings fur and panting from running. She tries to run after Cream fur but she disappears into some bushes that Dawn cant get into with regret and the safety of Hawk wing she climbs a tree but as she turns back to try and distract the dog their already gone.**

 **lightning storm eventually runs into the hunting party Lightning tail is instantly worried and asked what is wrong, lightning storm tells them about the dog and Lightning tail tells fern leaf to look after his kit while he runs off in the direction which lightning storm directed to. Lightning tail uses his nose to find the tree where dawn and hawk wing are hiding, Dawn is stressed more than ever and is becoming sick, Thunder is with him and Thunder tells Lightning Tail to take Dawn and the remaining two kits home. Lightning tail tells him that he has to find his lost kit, which surprises Dawn but she's happy that he cares for them like his own. Dawn wants to come to but thunder reminds her that she has her other kits to take care of, so regrettably Both Lightning tail and dawn go home, but Lightning tail promises that he will go back as soon as they reach camp, and Dawn is reassured that Lightning storm is ok, and is reunited with him.**

 **Cream fur however is still being chased by the dog, she runs all the way onto the moor where windclan lives. she is rescued however by windrunner and a few of her cats, she is taken in and is handed to slate to look after while windrunner goes and tries to find lightning tail and thunder. Cream fur meets Black Ear and his litter mates, Silver stripe and White tail who she becomes fast friends with, telling them all about how she out ran the big scary dog.**

 **Thunder runs into the dog but instantly runs it back to its twoleg and goes back to follow cream fur's trail running into windrunner in the process who tells him that Cream fur is back at camp. Thunder goes to windclan to take back cream fur who is talking about a story she heard from when her mother while she was sleeping, Thunder is confused by why Pebble heart is there with them. and why pebble heart is interested in a kits tell. Pebble heart replies that it might not be a kits tell at all, but maybe a prophesy that is yet to come.**

 **Dawn is overjoyed to see her kit again and covers Cream fur in loving licks between scolding her and thanking thunder for saving her. Lightning thanks his friend for saving their kits, and Dawn vaguely wondered why he kept saying 'their kits' that night she confronts lightning tail about it while he is in their den, he says he would like to be the father and her mate. Dawn is surprised and tells him she doesn't think she would be a good mate, not after what Harvey done to her. Lightning tail tells her that he was just a pile of fox dung, and tells her not to think of him and that she is the wonderfulness' she-cat she ever known, only compared to cream fur who he says is their daughter. Dawn happily reprises that she would love to be his mate. and they fall asleep.**

 **cream fur however wants to see Black ear again and decides to sneak out, only to be captured by one of slashes cats, she pleads in protest and is brought to his camp where slash interrogates her. being only a kit she says she doesn't know anything and he believes her, deciding to manipulate her he recruits Harvey who tells Cream fur that this is her real father. Cream fur is confused saying Lightning tai is her father, but Harvey replies that her and her siblings and mother were kidnapped by lightning tail and thunderclan and he wants to bring them home. Cream fur thinking about her siblings and mother agrees to help rescue them and help slash.**

 **Dawn wakes up to find Cream fur gone and yowls at Lightning tail and ask him if he seen her, finding her gone thunder takes red claw, fern leaf, moss tail, pine needle and lightning tail to go find her. but dawn wants to come to, but lightning tail tells her to stay with their kits. as they leave cream fur returns, saying that their is a cat in danger and that its her friend Black Ear and that Hawk wing and lightning tail should come to, Dawn agrees and follows cream fur out to far near the edge of the woods and is attacked and is captured when they threaten to kill Cream fur and Hawk wing. Dawn agrees and is taken hostage, and instantly goes into break down when she sees Harvey again.**

 **lightning storm however managed to escape by clawing at one of his kidnappers eyes, running for it he ends up getting help by running into lightning tail and the search party. Lightning tail and lightning storm both want to charge into camp recklessly with the need to save their family. but Thunder states that they shouldn't run in needlessly and also points out that slash wont hurt them. but Lightning tail contours that Harvey would. but calms when he realized he upset his son.**

 **back in slashes camp Dawn is forced to share a den with Harvey and their kits, Cream constantly apologues with her mother and brother, and they both instantly forgive her. when Harvey walks in with a skinny mouse for dawn and the kits to share Hawk wing states that their father brings back plumper ones. Harvey tells him that he's mouse brained and that he is his father. which Dawn gets apprehensive about and says that he would never be a true father and that her love and the love of her kits go to Lightning tail who is a great mate and father then Harvey. Harvey gets angry at this and begins to attack her, she defends herself with the moves lightning tail and fern leaf taught her but is no match for Harvey's strength, cream fur and hawk wing try to help her, Hawk wing bits down on his tail making him let go of dawn, Harvey raises a paw against his son and nicks his ear causing it to bleed. at seeing her son attack Dawn grabs him by the ear tarring it off in the process and making him run out of the den.**

 **lightning tail doesn't like the fact that they are leaving Dawn and the kits behind, but stays strong for his son as they come up with a plan to save them, Thunder advises a trick that they would give up part of their territory in exchange for Dawn and the kits. they also get River clan and wind clan on their side. so lightning tail, thunder, wind runner, river ripple, fern leaf and pebble heart go to confront slash. Slash states he would give them the kits, but Dawn belongs with Harvey seeing as she is his mate, Lighting tail rebukes that she is not his mate, but his and he has a right to dawn and the kits himself. Slash interrupts his rant as he brings out dawn and the kits, Lightning tail and the others are shocked to see Dawn in such a condition and Hawk wing injured. Lightning tail lashes out at Slash but is stopped by wind runner telling him to keep his head. while Dawn tells him its not as bad as it seems. Harvey walks up to slashes side and lightning tail sarcastically comments on his missing ear as Harvey growls at him. Slash tells him he can have the kits while they keep dawn, as they hand off the kits Harvey looks for a second upset at seeing his kits go back to lightning tail as regret flashes in his eyes. Slash realizes this and tells him that he has Dawn and that they could have more kits. and Harvey nods along.**

 **everyone is upset that they had to leave dawn behind, but cream fur blames herself most of all and even goes far enough to say she wished she wasn't born because then this wouldn't have happened. Lightning tail rebukes her for saying something like that, but Cream fur yells at him saying if she and her brothers weren't born then Dawn would be somewhere more comfortable and happy with lightning tail. Lightning tail reminds her that she and her brothers are dawn and his world and if something were to happen to them they would surly greave for the rest of their lives. Cream fur wails in sadness but is comforted by lightning tail saying that they will get her back.**

 **Lightning storm decides he cant wait much longer and decides to rescue his mother himself, managing to sneak past slashes guards due to his small size he finds his mother and is shocked to see her in such a state, she beckons him forward hiding him in her nest as she scolds him about doing something so dangerous, lightning storm tells her he's not afraid and dawn tells him no, he's not and purrs. Dawn then gets a look in her eyes that lightning storm comments on, looking at her son dawn tells him that she isn't who she seems to be. Lightning storm asks in interest at what she might mean, she tells him about the truth about her life as a twoleg and her journey and dreams and ending up here. Lightning storm is shocked yet interested at the same time, wanting to know he asked if it was worth everything and she replies that it was. after a moment dawn comments about lightning storms name and lightning storm is confused and asked what she means, Dawn replies that she gave lightning storm a clan name after both lightning tail and the constant rain storms she been through, how cream fur was named after a friend and how lightning tail named hawk wing after his mother. lightening storm is still confused, and asked his mother what it has to do with this. Dawn replies that she gave them clan names but not herself. Lighting storm begins to understand and asked his mother if she would have a clan name now. and she replies yes, i believe my new name will be Dawn light as she gazes through a crack in the den that has a ray of light coming through. lightning storm comforts his mother in saying that was a nice name and she thanks him.**

 **Lightning tail and thunder decide to sneak into slashes camp and take dawn back by force, while they are speaking drizzle who was supposed to be watching lightning storm comes up to them in a panic saying that she doesn't know where he is, so they decide to gather river clan and wind clan and storm slashes camp.**

 **back in slashes camp lighting storm is discovered and is brought before slash who was in a foul mood, slash decides to kill him in front of dawn light as she fights with her captures to try and reach her son. but before slash can bring down a killing blow Harvey pushes into slash and begins fighting with him saying that no one hurts his son. slash ends up killing Harvey, leaving lightning storm to think that his father wasn't such a bad cat after all. Dawn light thinking the same thing finds it within herself to morn him even though he caused her such grief in the first place. while slash returns to kill lighting storm he is once again stopped by lightning tail, along with most all of river clan, wind clan and thunder clan in fear and out numbered slashes cats run off, leaving slash to try to escape himself but as he tries to run wind runner cuts him off, thunder and lightning tail doing the same. Slash says who is the mouse brained fool who will finish him off, lightning tail and thunder walk towards him at the same time making him walk backwards only to be confronted by dawn light who starts fighting him, with each slash she gives him she tells him how cruel he has been to her, her kits, her mate, her friends, Harvey, and even his own cats. slash eventually gets the upper hand but as he holds her life in his paws cream fur, hawk wing and lightning storm jump on his back using their combined weight to pull him off, as he turns to deliverer a death blow to cream fur lighting storm bits his throat killing him.**

 **dawn light is shocked yet proud of her kits, lightning tail moves his kits aside from slashes dead body and comes to check on dawn light, when confronted by lightning tail she retorts that her name is Dawn Light now she he says is just wonderful.**

 **as they begin to break up cream fur decides to go with wind clan telling her mother and siblings that she is sorry, but dawn light and her siblings wish her well and that they will visit often, cream fur is met by Black ear as he tells her that he is happy she is here.**

 **Lightning storm and hawk wing go back with their mother Dawn light is happy they are safe and that cream fur will be taken cared of and looked after, which wind runner has assured her about.**

 **Lightning storm is confronted by his brother hawk wing, who tells him that he had been having strange dreams and that he saw lightning storm rise above them all, lighting storm is confused by his brothers confession and tells him that he's got bees in his brain which haw wing tries to deny but he leaves lighting storm thinking.**

 **Dawn light is happy with Lightning tail and the life she is living but she feels that their is one last thing that would really set her free, Dawn light asks Lightning tail to take a walk with her, which she tells lighting tail about her past, but he loves her non the less and says he's in love with Dawn light and always will. - the end.**


	2. Heart of fire

**(note, things are going to be mixed up, like cinder pelt and bracken fur are made warrior's earlier to fit with things! And a few others etc. my fan-fic but unfortunately own none of the warriors!)**

 **Title- Heart of fire: Plot- Firestar has been given a chance to go back in time to the very beginning, the problem? Well for one those who sent him there no longer exist in star clan but alive and blissfully unaware of their fate and so he's on his own and to top things off…he is now a she. But there also is another thing known as not all things are going to be the same.**

 **Firestar is meet by an ancient cat known as Rock, who gives him the chance to change past mistakes and to stop the horrible wrongs that tigerstar, and his decedents made. Taking up the task Firestar agrees, but as he is placed into the past something happens with fate, making him turn into a girl, and everyone he grew up with, such as princess and smudge believe he was always a girl named Star. After having the dream about hunting a mouse, Star happily goes out to the woods and meets graystripe who is now graypaw, where they once again (for Firestar 'star' anyway) She meets Bluestar and Lionheart again.**

 **Firestar 'Star' is quick to accept the offer from Bluestar, saying her quick (but remorseful) goodbyes with smudge she goes off to relive her life, only slightly different.**

 **Once again Firestar 'Star' gets into a fight with Longtail, quickly winning with her extra knowledge of being a warrior but it's hard with her smaller size. She is given the name Firepaw (much to her joy and dismay due to being an apprentice) bluestar once again her mentor Firepaw begins to adjust in this new life setting.**

 **Her life is interrupted by the death of Red tail, who she knew to be murdered by tiger claw, her meeting with tiger claw is met with less hostility then before, being met with indifference instead much to her shock. She quickly adjusts to the role of apprentice holding off on her real skills till later, trying to seem like a beginner.**

 **Fire paw becomes friends with both raven paw and Gray paw, which she is happy to have both of her friends by her side, even if their in danger and tragedy ahead. Her goals are to take one challenge after another, with in time she meets Yellow fang again, giving her a rabbit like before and being offered shelter from blue star, Fire paw happily tends to yellow fang, who over a course of a few days replys to her 'I like you kitty pet, your not mouse brain like everyone else' making her fill with joy.**

 **By the time the nursery is attack Fire paw is lucky enough to save spotted leaf from her fate, and is happy to know they became friends before with her because of it. Things turn out like before ending up with lion heart dying saving raven paw and broken star being blinded, making tiger claw deputy.**

 **Fire paw is disappointed in herself, but is happy to realize that she is once again known as fire heart, when she is given Cinder kit as an apprentice she makes it her duty to make sure that she will become a warrior even if it kills her. Gray paw becomes gray stripe and once again meets silver stream, much as Fire heart wants to save her friend from suffering later on this is something she had to let happen.**

 **At one of her training sessions with cinder paw and her brother, fire heart is shocked to find Tiger claw helping instruct. Fire heart annoyed by this asks if he thinks she is incompetent to supervise two apprentices of her own. Which tiger claw states back 'you might need an extra paw with these two' with surprise she finds him joking with her. Fire heart quickly accepts his help with confusion lacing her voice. But after that she takes extra notice in him.**

 **Over time Fire heart grows close to sand storm who becomes her friend, along with encounters with tiger claw that leave her with joy at their meetings. At one point they take cinder paw with them to patrol the boarder, where they catch silver stream and gray stripe together, in shock Fire heart comes up with a lie and makes it seem like gray stripe has washed ashore due to his clumsy fat nature and silver stream was simply saving him.**

 **Tiger claw however doesn't believe her, and questions her about it. Where she fines herself confining in him about how gray stripe is seeing silver stream and her concerns. Tiger claw unhappy about it aggress to keep it secret due to fire heart's pleading. Fire heart is left in shock at his agree about keeping the secret.**

 **Later fire heart begins to think that tiger claw is changing, keeping gray stripe's secret for one. And also his lack of aggression towards her and the plan to lure blue star that leads to cinder paws cripple never happening.**

 **Fire heart thinks that things are going smoothly, even grateful when she meets her sister princess again and is given cloud kit, Tiger claw welcomes him gratefully much to Fire hearts thankfulness and another emotion she cant place.**

 **But things become none amuse when silver stream dies, and leaving Gray stripe feeling like an outsider, much to Fire heart's reasoning that he's not and she is also shocked to find that golden flower is not yet a queen and hasn't had bramble kit or tawny kit yet, making her worry. Fire heart is greatly upset when it's revealed that Tiger claw once again joins forces with the rouges and attempts to kill blue star, which fire heart quickly intervenes. But much to her shock Tiger claw doesn't fight back against her and is quickly subdued.**

 **Tiger claw is banished, leaving Fire heart with a hollow victory, seeing as blue star is once again in her shocked stage. Fire heart is made deputy, but is quickly revealed she is having kits…tiger claw's kits.**

 **While her duty as deputy and expecting queen progresses Cinder paw becomes Cinder pelt as well as bracken fur, warrior's of Thunder clan, as Cloud paw's mentor 'sand storm' looks after him. Many want Fire heart to be let go as deputy seeing as she is expecting kits, but blue star refuses to take on another deputy seeing as she 'doesn't trust anyone else' gray stripe's kits are sent back to river clan along with gray stripe much to fire heart's dismay. At one point when they see each other on patrol (fire heart is not yet at the stage where she is supposes to stay in the nursery and is able to still be a warrior) they talk about how they regret their kits not being able to play with each other.**

 **After they leave Fire heart reflects on her own kits Squirrel flight and leaf pool that she might never have again. But that night she is met in a dream by rock who says she will see them again.**

 **After a patrol with Cinderpelt and dustpelt and they arrive back a shape pain in her stomach causes alarm to go through Fire heart seeing as she has no idea what's going on. Spotted leaf instructs her into the nursery where she explains that her kits are coming. Through shock and pain Fire heart delivers a shocking amount of 7 kits. Which she names Squirrel kit, Leaf kit, Hawk kit, Moth kit, bramble kit, tawny kit, and spotted kit. Everyone is over joyed at the amount of kits and congratulates her on having them. Dark stripe comments on how both bramble kit and hawk kit look a lot like Tiger star. Which Fire heart hisses that it's non of his business. Making him leave while she looks over her kits with worrying thoughts in her mind. Over time she regrets making Dark stripe feather paw's mentor, seeing as he will betray the clan but leaves her feeling a tad more secure about her own kits safety.**

 **A few moon later Sand storm and Fire heart and cinder pelt are on a hunting patrol which she felt would do her some good seeing as taking care of 7 kits and being deputy, Cinder pelt remarks about how her kits are getting stronger everyday, especially Leaf kit, who she thinks will make a great warrior surprising Fire heart. This gets her thinking about if Leaf kit still wanted to be a medicine cat or not. That night she awakens to the smell of fire, quickly she rounds up everyone from the nursing den being Frost fur, Brindle face, speckle tail and willow pelt (no golden flower) the heads off towards the warriors den to try to evacuate them, leaving her kits in Brindle face's care.**

 **Instructing for everyone to head towards the river, Fire heart instructs that Spotted leaf should stick with Blue star for the time being, Spotted leaf follows her orders without question. Racing ahead she makes sure all is accounted for even going to look for her own kits who were beside Brindle face, all but Bramble kit, fear racked her as she called that she was going after her kit along with half tail and patch pelt before she could think how she would get them through. Luckily Cinder pelt and Yellowfang go with her, much to her unaware state with wanting to find her kit.**

 **She eventually finds him and helps cinder pelt drag Patch pelt along, much to her dismay Yellow fang gets trapped in camp making them leave without her. Fire heart's duty at the moment was to get her kit and both Patch pelt and cinder pelt towards the water as fast as she could.**

 **They met up with everyone at sunning rock, where she rounds up her kits that are crying for her attention, she glances around and finds golden flower, who was seemingly beginning to panic, so calling her over she gives the instructions to golden flower to look after her kits, remembering Golden flowers helpful attempts in her life as she helped her with getting moss and bracken her nursery nest. Golden flower promises to watch over them. While Fire heart begins to lead the clan to the river. But takes with her, her daughter squirrel kit, which was too small to keep up with her other siblings much to squirrel kits joy at being upfront and in charge as she squeals.**

 **As she instructs everyone to cross the river she worries about her kits seeing as only a few have gone over with sand storm (tawny kit) and Cinder pelt (moth kit) her other kits are alined next to her Hawk kit, Bramble kit, squirrel kit, leaf kit and spotted kit. But thankfully rescue arrives thanks to riverclan, who leopardfur takes both Leaf kit and Spotted kit in one go much to her fear that she might drop one. Gray stripe shows up helping her with her last three kits which he takes hawk kit and golden flower takes Bramble kit, leaving her to cross with squirrel kit.**

 **Gather up her kits towards her Fire heart instructs her group to follow LeopardFur which they do without question. Fire heart and them are led to River clan camp, her fur soaked to wet and tired but Fire heart pushes through after hearing Squirrel kit say 'I was up front with mama, im going to be leader some day just like her' which gives courage back into her making her walk a little taller. She takes Blue star's place while talking to Crookedstar and looks after her den mates. Even watching in amusement as Moth kit follows Mud Fur around asking questions about being a medicine cat, much to Fire heart's surprise Leaf kit shows no such interest in being a medicine cat.**

 **After the fire, Fire heart awakens to her kits sleeping soundly beside her. looking around she hear's a conversation about her being talked about. (ya I might do this some times ok!)**

" **I told you Starclan would show its anger!" Rasped the old tome known as Smallear. "our home has gone, the forest is no more!"**

" **Bluestar should have appointed the deputy before moon-high," fretted speckletail. "It's the custom!"**

" **She shouldn't be having kits and being a deputy!" Smallear put in, but before she could say anything, Cinderpelt's mew rose into the air.**

" **How can you be so ungrateful? Fire heart led us to safety, and you're here squabbling about kits!"**

" **She could of done better!" Complained Smallear.**

" **You'd be dead if she hadn't smelled the smoke in the first place, we might all be dead!" Cinderpelt spat.**

" **I'm sure Patchpelt, Hailtail, and yellowfang are deeply grateful to her." Fireheart's fur rippled with anger as she heard Darkstripe's sarcastic yowl.**

" **Yellowfang will thank her herself when we find her!" Hissed Cinderpelt, but there was hesitation in her voice about what they have seen about what happened with Yellowfang.**

" **Find her?" echoed Darkstripe. "There's no way she'll have escaped that fire. Fireheart should never have allowed her to go back to the camp." (ok ya)**

 **Fireheart angry stood up to confront him but her daughter Squirrel kit bet her too it. Yowling out!**

" **My mom is a hero you bee-brained idiot!" making Fireheart chase after her before she could confront Darkstripe anymore she is stopped by both her littermate Mothkit and Spottedleaf who she is thankful for. (another one)**

" **Leave the matter alone Darkstripe! You should show more respect for your lost clanmates, and-" She glanced around herself, looking at Mothkit who looked frightened—"be more careful with what you say. our clanmates have suffered enough already."**

 **Spottedleaf left to attend to other's with Mothkit following her much to both Spottedleaf and Fireheart's amusement. She was confronted by her friend Graystripe who she hasn't seen in forever, She decides to head towards the nursery with Graystripe but accompany them was both Hawk kit, Squirrel kit, Brmable kit, Tawny kit, spotted kit, and leaf kit which Graystripe jokes that 'your building your own little clan already' they come and see Feather kit and Storm kit, each of who are growing strong.**

 **Both Fireheart and Graystripe decide to check out the camp and leaves her kits in Goldenflowers care, only to be followed by three of her kits, Bramble kit, Hawk kit and spotted kit. Fireheart tries to rebuke them saying how dangerous it was to cross on their own. But Graystripe points out all of their adventures and so she allows them to come.**

 **Fireheart avoides the worst of the fire due to her kits who complain about how horrible the fire has done to them. Only for Fireheart to tell them to keep their eyes open. She shields them when she sees Halftail dead who laid dead outside the medicine cats den.**

 **She advises the kits to stay away and stay at the burnt down nursery. As she goes inside to find yellowfang. Yellowfang tells her about brokentail and how she killed him, also saying that she wished that Fireheart could have been her kit instead of brokentail, telling her she is a great warrior and that she knew about tigerclaw being the father. Which Fireheart is shocked to find out, but Yellowfang says she is a medicine cat and they know theses things.**

 **After she had died Fireheart rounded up her three kits, and returned to Riverclan meeting a frantic golden flower and reassuring her about the kits being out of her sight bluestar decided to leave and return to their burnt up home, leaving behind Graystripe.**

 **A few days later Fireheart found the rebuilding of the camp going slowly but surly, slight amusement to see Moth kit spend all her free time with Spottedleaf and pretending to be a Medicine cat much to Spottedleaf's agreement to teach her when she becomes a medicine cat.**

 **Fireheart also notice's how both Cinderpelt and leaf kit interact like their mentor and apprentice, which she plans to make sure of.**

 **(you know what, im just skipping around to my favriot stuff!)**

 **Waking up on the day of a gathering Fire heart is taken with the task to lead her clan while blue star stays behind. Fire heart is prepared for Tiger star's appearance, but it shakes her to the core to see him again.**

 **While the gathering commences Tiger star comments on her being having kits and being a queen and deputy which Fire heart replies 'yes, I am? Is that a problem?' which Tiger star responds that its 'unheard of' a queen to be deputy, while Fire heart responds she could do both jobs Tiger star asks who the father is. But Fire heart is frozen in shock as it seems he already knows he is the father. Tall star interrupts that it's UN important and congratulates Fire heart about her kits. Which tiger star also congratulates her and gives her the best of luck.**

 **A few moons after Fireheart persuades bluestar to make Thornpaw, cloudpaw, swift paw and brightpaw warriors, which she does Making Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Swifttail and brightheart.**

 **Later on when things about the death of snow kit, worries about the dog pack and what to do and also apprenticing out her kits, Cinderpelt—leafpaw, Brackenfur-tawnypaw, Sandstorm-Squirrelpaw, Thornclaw-Hawkpaw, Swifttail—Spottedpaw, Fireheart—Bramblepaw, and Spottedleaf accepts Mothpaw as her apprentice much to Fireheart's pride.**

 **When going to the gathering Fireheart decides not to take any of the apprentices, fearing about what Tigerstar would do to them if they were to go, but Spottedleaf argues and says she should trust more in her kits, and besides Firehearts wishes takes Mothpaw with her.**

 **At the gathering Fireheart meets gorsepaw and Onewhisker as she recalled herself and graystripe helping to take them home. During the Meeting she notices how Tigerstar keeps flickering his gaze back towards where she sat, also inclining his head to stare down at where Mothpaw and spottedleaf are seated, Fireheart is glade to see Spottedleaf shielding Mothpaw as best as she can from him. After bluestar's accusations on Windclan they prepare to leave, only for Tigerstar to confront her asking about how the clan is doing and how she is doing herself. They are interrupted when Mothpaw comes towards them, saying how exciting it was for her first ever gathering.**

 **Tigerstar asks if this is her daughter, which Mothpaw before she could say anything happily says she is the kit of the clan deputy, which Tigerstar asks about her siblings, where Spottedleaf cuts in that they had to go, which Fireheart quickly agrees with.**

 **A day later Fireheart wakes up to find that no one has seen the apprentices, or more importantly her kits. Shaken she goes out to find them, saying that they might have misplaced themselves. She eventually has a sinking feeling as goes off to locate Darkstripe, and doing so she finds Darkstripe with her kits, and follow him to the boarder of shadowclan. (ok here is another one)**

 **Tiger star padded forward, the muscles rippling under his dark tabby pelt, until he stood in front of his seven kits. For a moment he inspected them, and then bent his head to touch noses in order, Bramble paw, Tawny paw, Hawk paw, Spotted paw, Squirrel paw, Leaf paw and finally Moth paw. They all stared at him with curiosity or amazement.**

" **Do you know who I am" meowed Tigerstar.**

" **Darkstripe said he would take us to meet our father." replied Bramble paw.**

" **Are you our father?" Both Squirrel paw and Tawnypaw asked at the same time.**

" **You smell a bit like us." Leaf paw said shyly.**

 **Tigerstar nodded. "I am." The kits exchanged a wondering glance as Darkstripe mewed, "this is tigerstar, the leader of shadow clan."**

 **Their eyes grew hug, and Squirrelpaw breathed. "Wow! You're really a clan leader?"**

 **When tigerstar dipped his head in agreement, Tawnypaw mewed excitedly, "Why cant we come and live with you in your clan? You must have a really nice den!" making Fireheart's stomach turn at her daughters words.**

 **Tigerstar shook his head. "Your place is with your mother for now," he told them. "but that dosent mean im not proud of you. They seem fine, strong apprentices," he mewed to Darkstripe. "who are their mentors?"**

" **Mine's Sandstorm!" Squirrelpaw was quick to supply before Darkstripe could, making his whiskers twitch in irritation as Tigerstar looked on amused.**

" **Well mine's Thornclaw and he's greater!" Hawkpaw threw in, trying to out due his sister who glares at him, as they squabble over whose better.**

" **now, now im sure their fine mentors." Tigerstar cuts in smoothly, gaining the conversation back on track.**

" **mine' Swifttail!" Spottedpaw proudly claims. As Tawnypaw mutters in about Brackenfur being her's. all while Leafpaw with some gentle probing from Tigerstar tells him its Cinderpelt and how wonderful she is.**

 **Turning to Bramble paw they stare at each other for a moment, looking at each other with calculating eyes. "My metor of mother." Bramblepaw says quickly, making a dark shadow cross Tigerstar's eyes, making Fireheart wonder what that was about. But it quickly faded as he looked at Mothpaw.**

" **Im a medicine cats apprentice, not a warrior!" Mothpaw tells him proudly, before quickly realizing something. "I saw you during the gathering!" she squeaks out getting jealously wails from her siblings as Tigerstar purrs while licking her head.**

" **Yes, I believe your going to be the best Medicine cat in all the clans!" Tigerstar replied, gaining the attention of the other kits who began saying how well their going to be.**

" **I'm going to be the best warrior in all the clans!" Bramble paw boasted. Tawny paw replied of being the best Hunter. Squirrelpaw and Hawkpaw clearly didn't want to be outdone said at the exact same time "I plan to be a clan leader!" Making Tigerclaw mummer in an amusement, while Spottedpaw and Leafpaw said they would be the best that they can. Then after a moment of seeing clear love shinning in Tigerstar's eyes as he gazed upon his kits, bramblepaw question sending his mothers blood cold.**

" **Please, Tigerstar, why are you the leader of Shadowclan when our mother is a Thunderclan cat?"**

 **which Fireheart quickly intervenes, telling Darkstripe leave. But before she can leave with the kits he calls them back, and without wanting to hurt her kits she stays with them as they ask him questions after question. Which they keep to a minimum until Leaf paw ask if he still loves their mother.**

 **Which shocks Fire heart when tigerstar says he never stopped loving her mother. Making the cats squealing and ask questions on why he's not living with them. Fireheart tells them that its time to leave and shuffles the kits to go on head while she sees to Tigerstar leaving their territory. But she is once again surprised when he asks if she could come live him and bring the kits. Which she quickly replies in telling him that they are her kits and he gets no chances with either, but it leaves a pang of sadness in her heart when she see's his face sadden.**

 **The dogs are loose but are quickly taken care of and with surprise that Tigerstar hasn't mettle with them or even remotely been into contact with any of the territory. Bluestar still ends up dying for saving Fireheart and she becomes clan leader (also Swifttail dies). She is shocked however when she notices two of her kits missing a few moons later when Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw go missing, only to be found with their father's clan. Fireeheart confronts him during a gathering but he brushes it aside saying that they can live with him if they chose to. Much to her irritation but agrees as to not show aggression at a gathering. But before they leave he says he would look after them and to not worry.**

 **Bloodclan comes in shockingly on their own, Making all the clans team up. Firestar is shocked that Tigerstar is on their side this time around, but is also relieved to not have him die or be part of the enemy. They fight off Bloodclan side by side, taking down Scourge together (but firestar does still die at least once) but they defeat bloodclan without incident, Tigerstar is no longer seen as a blood thirsty cat. And wishes Firestar good will as he takes Shadowclan home, but not before telling Firestar he will take care of their kits and that he loves her.**

 **Firestar appoints graystripe her deputy, and her clan is safe, along with her kits Mothpaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, spottedpaw and bramblepaw…but of course the stories not over~ there will be a sequel! (ya, not really sure I made this point across or not, I mean I left out a lot but I couldn't put it all into words, so im still sticking with it!) so basically it's a fire x Tiger fan-fic and their kits and how Tigerstar sort of stays good (besides trying to kill bluestar and redtail) and bloodclan comes in on their own and there's no Tiger vs lion going on!**


	3. Daughter of Fire and Tiger: Part 1

**(So this is the sequel to 'Heart of fire' and also note that I really think that Brackenfur would be a good mate for Sandstorm besides the male Firestar so ya!)**

 **Title-Daughter of fire and tiger: Plot- Spottedpaw, Newly named Spottedfeather. Has felt out of place recently, her father and mother leader's of their clan's and half her siblings in Shadowclan. Spottedfeather struggles to fit into her life and trying to be the best warrior she can be…and then comes along a prophecy. 'The daughter of both Tiger and fire shall lead the chosen four and stretch their wings to where the sun dips into the water'**

 **Newly named Spottedfeather and warrior, Spottedfeather finds herself at a cross-road on who she wants to be. She stares from afar as she views her siblings and clan life, such as her sister Squirrelflight interacts with Ashfur who clearly tries to impress her. While Brambleclaw tries and succeeds to impress Cinderpelt. Even Leafpool seems to have feelings for Thornclaw. Spottedfeather finds them amusing and happy for her siblings but can't help but feel left out. That night she is visited by the previous leader of Thunderclan Bluestar, who tells her:**

" **a time of trouble is coming to the forest, and a new prophecy must be fulfilled if the clans are to survive, you has been chosen to meet three other cats at the new moon, and listen to what midnight would tell's you."**

 **Spottedfeather decides to check in with her other sister, Mothwing who is helping sort herbs with Spottedleaf, the cat she's named after. Mothwing spends time talking with her, but quickly needs to gather more herbs leaving Spottedfeather disappointed.**

 **She decides to go hunting, where she catches a Windclan cat trespassing and stealing a vole. But as she confronts him they have a hissing match, only being stopped as Spottedfeather says: "what's done is done, there's no need to fight about it now." Leaving him to take the vole, but not before he call's out his thanks.**

 **At the gathering Spottedfeather meets up with her littermates Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt who live in Shadowclan with their father. Where she fines it troubling about the water drought in Windclan but also great amusement when both her mother and father begin to bicker back and forth making a warm purr erupt from her throat. Their bickering ends when Firestar agrees to allow Windclan to drink from their side of the territory, making Tallstar grateful and Tigerstar snort, which Firestar quickly rebukes him for. After the gathering she is informed by her sister Tawnypelt has been having the same dream as she has, they decide to meet at fourtree's during the new moon.**

 **She meets up with her littermates Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost refusing to leave his sister's to fend for themselves when they don't know what's going on. The next two cats to show up are Feathertail and Stormfur, Feathertail saying she had the same dream and sharing all that she Know's. The last one to appear is Crowpaw, the cat she caught stealing the vole.**

 **She's the only one who welcome's him as she intervenes when her brother almost attacks him on an insult to their father. When Midnight doesn't come Spottedfeather is disappointed, but agrees with everyone else to meet again at the next gathering, unfortunately leaving Crowpaw out of their plans, seeing as he walked off mad.**

 **Ravenpaw visits the clan the next morning when Spottedfeather wakes from a dream with cliffs and salt water, which she tells Ravenpaw about, and he agrees that there is such a place known as the Sun-drown place. Spottedfeather decides to go inform the others almost ending up drowning in the river only to be saved by Feathertail who she informs about her dream. Both Stormfur and Feathertail agree to accompany her, all agreeing to find the others and leave the day before half-moon.**

 **Spottedfeather determined to find and tell Crowpaw decides to walk along Thunderclan boarder at sunset, where she comes upon his and his group, she's nervous seeing Tallstar their, but passes herself off as just having a quick drink. Even talking to Tallstar himself as she gets close to Crowpaw to let him know about another dream. He agrees to meet her in secret. Once they make meet in the fern brackets she tells him about her dream, at first he is negative about it, saying he couldn't come but she eventually persuades him, leaving him to sigh and agree to come. But he wouldn't be taken any orders from anyone, but as he turns away he looks back at her as the sun begins to set and replies: "I wont take any order's from anyone…but only if YOU ask nicely." He quickly leaves, leaving Spottedfeather to think he's not such a bad cat after all.**

 **She goes off again to Shadowclan where she finds her brother Hawkfrost, he decides to get Tawnypelt leaving her alone for the time being as she's left alone she reflects on her travel companions and the being one of four to be chosen, she's amazed that it was her. But she feels guilty for not telling her sibling. As Tawnypelt arrives she tells her about her dream, both Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt agree to come.**

 **Later as Spottedleaf and Mothwing are sorting out herbs Spottedleaf receives a vision, surprising Mothwing when Spottedleaf leaps away from a burning tree branch that has set a pile of feathers on fire. Spottedleaf is horrified about it and stands stock still, until Mothwing probes her out of her dazed look, realizing that Spottedleaf had a vision from star clan.**

 **Spottedleaf takes an omen to Firestar, telling her about how she saw a Black crow its feathers are set aflame, and how danger is coming to the forest. Spottedleaf speculates that the feathers and fire represent one of Firestar's daughter's, Spottedfeather seeing as she has a flame colored pelt and her last name is feather. Firestar is shocked at this, and fear's for her daughter and upset that she might be the one who brings danger to the clan.**

 **When Spottedfeather returns to camp she is met by her mother and is ordered around like a common apprentice. Spottedfeather gets irritated as her sister's begin keeping an extra eye on her as she knows that her mother sent them to do so. Its only until Sandstorm asks about how she is feeling as she cleans out Sandstorms nursery moss, seeing as Sandstorm will be having Brackenfur's kits soon.**

 **Spottedfeather tells her about how she is feeling about her place in the clan, while Sandstorm comforts her in telling her that her place will always be in Thunderclan, as much as Spottedfeather is dying to tell Sandstorm the cat that took over her apprentice training when Swifttail died the truth. She knew she couldn't if anything Sandstorm would tell her mother out of concern and ruin things for her and her quest.**

 **She spends the night just before the day she leaves underneath a yellow monster, in the morning she is shocked to find her sister Mothwing there and offering traveling herbs. Mothwing tries to tell her not to go, but Spottedfeather tells her about her destiny. Mothwing hesitantly says that she wont tell anyone, but leaves out what she knows about her own prophesy. Spottedfeather leaves behind a sad and concerned Mothwing, who calls out: "may starclan light your path" as Spottedfeather replies. "I will come back."**

 **Mothwing comes back to camp to find her sister Squirrelflight talking about where Spottedfeather could of gone to, Leafpool her other sister replies that she may have gone out early for hunting. Squirrelflight agrees much to Mothwing's guilt when Brightheart asks about her.**

 **Later when Mothwing goes to pick out prey everyone is upset to find Spottedfeather hasn't come back yet, Rainwhisker is the most upset about her departure and disappearance. This prompts Mothwing to suggest that Rainwhisker has feelings for her.**

 **After overhearing a conversation with her mother and her friend Sandstorm about her sister's departure, Mothwing hear's how Firestar is remorseful on how she treated her and sends out a search party with herself included.**

 **Spottedfeather meets up with everyone else, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Feathertail, Stormfur and Crowpaw. Crowpaw confronts her on being late which she replies to: "I'm sorry, I was just saying goodbye to my sister" Crowpaw grumbles that: "I thought you weren't going to come, I was just about to leave all these mouse-brained fools" after a little spat between Crowpaw and Hawkfrost the six cats were on their way.**

 **They argued about staying and talking with Barley and ravenpaw, which Spottedfeather tried to get Crowpaw's approval, when he didn't seem like he would see asked with a 'please' making him sigh and agree with a roll of his eyes, but in cooperation she had to catch him a mouse. They go to meet Ravenpaw and barley and she tells them about how she decided to follow her dream and introduces the chosen cats starclan has chosen to go with her or as Crowpaw puts it "or some of us are" with a glare to Hawkfrost. Ravenpaw remarks on how Spottedfeather reminds him so much of her mother, her flame orange pelt matching her's perfectly. But when he comments on her amber eyes she felt uneasy on how a shadow fall across his eyes before shaking it away, She feels uneasy under his gaze that Crowpaw seems to pick up on her feelings as he shifts closer to her with a small warning growl that only she could hear.**

 **However Ravenpaw shakes away the notion as he allows them to stay, even offering to accompany them as far as High stone. Spottedfeather agrees just as Crowpaw tells him no, which gets them arguing until she points out that it's only nice to accept help. Reluctantly Crowpaw agrees, and settles down which confuses Spottedfeather as she asks him if he's hungry. He reminds her of how she has to catch him a mouse, which she purrs out: "yes you lazy furball" and catches him a mouse. They settle into eat together, as she eats she looks over her other companions, surprised to see both her brother and Feathertail sitting close together and sharing the same mouse, even though there more mice to feed an entire clan. Spottedfeather plays off the notion however as she is reminded about how she caught Crowpaw a mouse herself. They all decide to go to sleep in the straw, where Spottedfeather couldn't feel more alone as her siblings sleep a little ways from her internally reminding her that they were Shadowclan cats now, and when their quest was over they will be going back to Shadowclan and she would go back to Thunderclan. She also notices Stormfur and Feathertail curled up together, and then her gaze turns to Crowpaw who has decided to sleep next to the barn door away from everyone else. She sees him shivering as the cold air runs into the barn and decides to go sleep next to him. He doesn't say anything, but moves closer to her as they both fall asleep.**

 **They make it to High-stone leaving behind Ravenpaw. They pass through sheep as Feathertail wonders why Starclan wants them to go to the sun-drown place. Hawkfrost seems to doubts about her dream, but Crowpaw surprisingly comes to her defense, as Spottedfeather goes to thank him he hiss that he just wanted Hawkfrost to shut up. Making her realize that even her own siblings don't believe her vision.**

 **They come across a thunderpath, where they decide to cross in pairs Crowpaw and Spottedfeather decide to go first. When they reach the other end and run into a hedge they get frightened by a twoleg kit ending up getting separated from their other companions as they run up a tree and trapped by a dog, but luckily a twoleg comes along and rescues them by taking the dog inside.**

 **They eventually decide to walk along the edge of the thunderpath until they reached the end and crossed into a wedge of open ground, almost covered by a tangle of hawthorn bushes. They make their way into the bushes while Spottedfeather allows Crowpaw to stand look out she plunges deeper, trying to find her siblings and other companions. When she returns without finding them she comes back to find Crowpaw with a mouse, offering it to her saying: "as payment for catching mine" which she replies that they should share it instead. They share it, Spottedfeather remarking how she missed her siblings and how worried she is for them. Crowpaw remarks on how she could when they are in another clan, which she replies: "That still dosent means I miss my siblings and… my father" she adds on as an after thought. Crowpaw asks bluntly "how can you miss such a murderer?" which she replies defensively that he also helped save them from bloodclan. They fall into an awkward silence until he says "Sorry" which shocks her, but she doesn't reply. Until they become aware of angry and frightened voices, and realize it's their companions.**

 **Mothwing eventually heads off to High stone with her mentor, they meet up with Littlecloud, as well as mudfur and his new apprentice Mosspelt. As they arrive to Highstone Mothwing has a vision of seeing her sister accompanied by their siblings from Shadowclan along with a few others.**

 **Spottedfeather and Crowpaw came to find Hawkfrost defending Feathertail against two kittypets, before they can interrupt and help Stormfur comes to their rescue fighting off the kittypets, Tawnypelt arrives over a fence, while they flee from a twoleg that comes out of its nest to see the commotion.**

 **They eventually escape and decided to continue on to the fields, they eventually make it to a sort of shelter while looking around Hawkfrost comes across a drinking sources, but when Tawnypelt takes a drink she spits it back out, telling her brother it was a nasty trick cause it taste like salt. Which he replies to that it wasn't, Stormfur takes a drink and says it fine. Spottedfeather realizes that it might be another sigh and talks about how in her dream she had a salt lake in it. All agree that it's a sigh from starclan meaning they are watching over them always. While Crowpaw protest that it was only them. But Feathertail assures that they might get a sigh later on, Crowpaw angrily curls up by himself. As Spottedfeather looks away from him to sleep herself she finds that her siblings are already asleep without her, she also notices how Hawkfrost and Feathertail look closer together. Irritated, Spottedfeather decides to sleep by herself, only to find it useless as she can't sleep because of the cold. Looking at her siblings she finds them clump together with both Stormfur and Feathertail in a corner, with no more room for her. Turning away from them she notices that Crowpaw has his eyes open and is staring at a wall, she decides to lay next to him, not saying a word they fall asleep beside each other, thinking about where starclan will lead them next.**

 **In the morning Spottedfeather is awaken by Crowpaw, who looks at her in irritation as he gestures for them to go hunt together. Spottedfeather aggress as its better to hunt together as they go and hunt in another field over. Spottedfeather manages to catch two mice at once, making it a challenge with Crowpaw who takes up the challenge that the loser has to catch prey for the other throughout the whole entire journey. Spottedfeather aggress, and as they go for the tie breaker they end up killing it together, agreeing that they shall hunt for each other.**

 **When they meet up with their companions they settle in to eat. Three days later they hide in a ditch as they gaze at an animal that Spottedfeather cant place. Crowpaw looking delighted. Says that they are "horses" as they sometimes cross his territory with Twolegs on their back. Spottedfeather finds it absurd about the way twolegs think, and Crowpaw aggress. They eventually cross together which Spottedfeather remarks that "their getting better" as Crowpaw retorts "That only a few are getting better" as he gestures to the two of them and rolls his eyes as Hawkfrost hisses at him. They eventually move on instead of getting in a fight, they make it to a field that has a huge monster in it, being pointed out by Stormfur.**

 **They decide to follow along the ledge which Crowpaw suggests, as they follow along behind him, they come to a part where mice nibble around and decide to hunt, When Spottedfeather catches a mouse she gives it to Crowpaw who gives his to her. Raising questions from their companions on why they did that, they reply that it was a simple bet that they both won at. They eventually reach the edge where they are met with a shinny metal fence, carelessly Spottedfeather decided to go under, getting her stuck in the process. Crowpaw gives out options to get her out, and defends her when Stormfur says they might have to leave her if she can't get out. Crowpaw retorts that she is important to their quest unlike him who wasn't chosen. Seeing a fight about to break out Hawkfrost decides to butt in, telling them that they should focus on getting her out. Feathertail and Tawnypelt get some dock leaves and spread it in her fur, she eventually pulls herself out, breaking up the three tom's argument as Crowpaw decides to walk at her side glaring at Stormfur as he sticks close.**

 **(Don't worry there will be another part!) (Added on to this!)**

 **When Spottedfeather woke up the next morning she is disappointed that the sun wasn't out and had her doubts about the journey, but it quickly turns alright as she is excited when Feathertail approaches her and tells her that she had, had the saltwater sign. Spottedfeather is reassured that Starclan is looking over them still, but then Spottedfeather thinks about Crowpaw who hadn't left her side the night before and watched him sleep soundly, wondering how she was going to tell him that he was the only one that hadn't received a sign yet.**

 **Feathertail seems to be thinking the same thing as she remarks that Crowpaw is basically all on his own. Spottedfeather agrees with her, but also thinks that she's on her own as well. Spottedfeather promises to tell Crowpaw as soon as she thinks it's right, they decide to wake the others up, and hopefully be shown the way by Starclan.**

 **Mothwing his asked by Spottedleaf to go fetch celandine, which she does the first warrior she thinks of choosing to come with her is Cinderpelt, but Brambleclaw quickly dismisses her seeing has their now mates and Cinderpelt is expecting his kits. Mothwing is happy for them and decides to take Squirrelflight instead, but with a pang to know that her sister Spottedfeather wouldn't know that until she got back. Both Squirrelflight and Mothwing begin to leave but as they approach the end of the gorse tunnel, their mother followed by Brackenfur, Leafpool and Rainwhisker. Mothwing feels pity for her mother, and looking closer at her siblings she can tell they are just as concerned as she was. Squirrelflight asks about the search as Brackenfur says they can't find her, which she left the territory days ago, and would be useless to try to send out more. Rainwhisker goes denies that Spottedfeather wouldn't do such a thing and is probably hurt somewhere, but Firestar tells him that she's in Starclan's paws now.**

 **Both Squirrelflight and Mothwing come across a Windclan patrol, who was stopping to drink water. They mumble amongst themselves saying that they shouldn't be drinking at their border anymore seeing as how they now have water themselves. Before Squirrelflight could charge them and pick a fight Mothwing points out how Windclan has moves on to drinking from Riverclan which Squirrelflight responds that they should wait and watch as a Riverclan patrol shows up. Consists of Mistyfoot, Blackclaw and Heavystep. There is a confrontation that both sides are tense, tallstar eventually leaves with his group. Seeing the Riverclan cats Mothwing calls out a greating, asking how things are with Riverclan, Mistyfoot replies that things are alright, except that both Feathertail and Stormfur are missing, which they tracked all the way to fourtrees only to turn back seeing they couldn't go onto others territories and theorized that they might have gone to Thunderclan to be with their father.**

 **Squirrelflight butts in saying that they to lost Spottedfeather four dawns ago theorize of a predator in the forest that Mothwing tries to calm down. Heavystep puts in that the other clans might have cats that are missing as well, saying that if so they might have more knowledge then them. Mistyfoot asks them to tell their mother about Feathertail and Stormfur, and watch as they leave.**

 **As they return to camp they go to Firestar who is speaking with both Graystripe and Sandstorm, they tell them about the missing cats and Graystripe instantly springs to his paws as if he wanted to dash out and look for his missing children right away. While Mothwing tells them that they might have gone with Spottedfeahter saying how they must have a reason for going. To reassure her mother she tells her about the vision she had at moonstone telling him that Spottedfeather was alive and traveling with more cats. They decide to all wait till the gathering to find out about the other clans to see if they also lost more cats. It was hard to sleep that night for Mothwing, having a dream about death at her paws. Hoping that Spottedfeather was going to be ok.**

 **Spottedfeather let out a shriek as she was being chased by a dog, her companions until she hears a voice calling out "Up here—quick" she sprang into a tree, Helping Crowpaw up to sit beside her as he barley escapes getting his tail bit off. Tawnypelt and Stormfur clinging to another branch just above their head, and Hawkfrost scrabbled up to join them.**

 **It was pointed out by Spottedfeather that Feathertail wasn't with them, looking around they spotted her in the briars behind the dog. Getting frustrated Hawkfrost springs down behind the dog giving it a sharp rake across its rump, and running away for it to chase him. allowing Feathertail to jump up in the tree beside Spottedfeather. Her brother comes back with a twoleg that comes to take the dog away. Feathertail thanks Hawkfrost who licks his chest fur in embarrassment, much to both his siblings shock, both Tawnypelt and Spottedfeather share an amused look.**

 **They meet the cat that helped them get in the trees, turning out his name is Purdy who led them to find food. Crowpaw refuses saying they shouldn't trust him seeing as he used to be a Kittypet, Spottedfeather tells him that they are all hungry and he's the one that can help them. Feathertail agrees, while Crowpaw keeps trying to change her mind. But is quickly out numbered as the others agree. Crowpaw keeps pace with her, grumbling about how this was a bad idea, which Spottedfeather cuffs at his faith in the old cat. They come across a pond filled with colorful gold fish. Feathertail instructs Both Hawkfrost and Crowpaw how to catch a fish, only for Crowpaw to retreat saying that the water is salty as he licks his paws. Before anyone can say anything a twoleg comes out yelling at them, making them flee. Crowpaw angrily confronts Purdy about that stunt, telling him that the fish weren't worth it seeing as they were salty.**

 **Feathertail tells him nothing was wrong with either, And Spottedfeather points out that he must have had the sigh. Which Crowpaw stare's dumbly at her, asking if she was sure which she replies to: "Of course, you stupid furball!" Which Purdy asks what that means, Spottedfeather decides to humor the old tom, feeling as if the tom might be lonely and tells him about their journey with imput from Crowpaw time to time. After telling him that Purdy tells them that he knows where it is, Making Spottedfeather ask excitedly if he does while Crowpaw groan. Who tells him that he could come with them and show them? But eventually they after a few twists and turns and also a fight with some rats that Spottedfeather barley wins against but saves Crowpaw from getting killed, her sister Tawnypelt gets hurt, as they begin falling asleep that night Crowpaw decides to wait up with Spottedfeather on guard duty their pelts brushing while Crowpaw thanks her for saving him. But her worry for her sister is expressed without words to Crowpaw, he sits closer to her in her distress.**

 **Mothwing wakes from a bad dream, and instantly thinks about burdock roots. Thinking that something terrible may have happened to her sister that maybe she was bitten by a rat? Mothwing wants to voice her concerns to some cat but knows she cant, the night of the gathering Both Firestar and Leopardstar confront Tallstar on his actions about the water, which he says that they will not be taking anymore water from either clan and it was a mistake for drinking from Riverclan side. Blackclaw speaks up, stating how Windclan was taking fish from their streams almost breaking out in a fight, but calmed when Firestar cut in saying that they should not fight and tells them how plentiful things are going. But looks over towards Tigerstar who is looking amused as he watched the leaders disagreement between the other clans. Which she adds on "That doesn't mean my borders are not well guarded" drawing a snort from him that only Firestar could hear. But as Mothwing watches the discussion about missing warriors come up saying how Spottedfeather has gone missing, Leopardstar relies that Feathertail and Stormfur have gone missing too thinking they might have left tells them about the apprentice Crowpaw, and how he thought a fox might have got him, but slight relief fills his voice as he voices that he might be with the other missing cats. Firestar turns last to Tigerstar who without meeting her gaze tells her how Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost have gone missing and how he thought that they might have gone back to their mother's clan to be with their siblings and mother. Mothwing is horrified to know that her other siblings have left as well, but looking at her mother she saw a flash of horror flash in her face for a moment, seeing as Firestar is fearing for more then one of her kits.**

 **Tigerstar without anyone realizing it, Wraps his tail around Firestar trying to reassure her as he tells everyone that they can only wait and hope that they are ok, and that wherever they are that they are together, strength in numbers as the gathering comes to an end after the discussion about Twolegs.**

 **As she prepares to leave Mothwing spots her mother talking with her father, and is comforted to see Tigerstar reassure her and calm her mother down with a lick to the nose in parting. It gets Mothwing wondering about how it must feel to love someone you can't be with.**

 **With the dream still plaguing her Mothwing decides to eat a burdock root and falls asleep.**

 **(Will be continued on!) (Continuing on!)**

 **While hunting with Crowpaw, Spottedfeather unrepentantly stops in the middle of chasing a rabbit, making Crowpaw confused an even scowled her for letting it get away. She retorts that something tastes funny in her mouth, she tries to concentrate on the taste. While Crowpaw insists it might be from all that fresh kill they ate the other day Spottedfeather doesn't think its just nothing. They continue on Feathertail even having a fit and confrontation with Purdy to see if the cat actually knew where they were going. Purdy momentarily leaves them, which makes Spottedfeather anxious until Purdy reappears saying: "Well?" The old cat meowed. "You comin' or not?"**

 **Which they do follow him through a gap finding that there is a forest on the other side. "Satisfied now?" He purred. "You wanted out, I've brought you out."**

" **Er…yes, thanks, Purdy, this is great." Replied Spottedfeather.**

" **Not so much of the 'stupid furball' now, hey?" Purdy asked, with a meaningful look at Crowpaw as the Windclan apprentice slipped through the gap. Both Spottedfeather and Crowpaw exchanged a glance. They move deeper in the woods stopping to rest and eat, Crowpaw makes the decision on where they rest and hunt. Where Spottedfeather almost retorts that he's just an apprentice, but shakes the notion away thinking "I'm not the leader" and when he looks to her in silent communication to hunt together she agrees. But her mind wasn't all that into hunting, instead she tried to figure out what the taste was in her mouth. She eventually figures it out when she finds Burdock, while a disgruntle Crowpaw helps her take it back while he muttered about his 'lost rabbit' and how she owed him, they take it back Spottedfeather applied it to her sister's shoulder.**

 **They eventually come to a field like open land, and Spottedfeather laughs slightly at his dazed look. But to Spottedfeather she was more reluctant to leave the forest. To her surprise Purdy tells them goodbye and they thank him and began on their way. The heat however dampened their spirits, and in this situation she thought that they might have to turn back. Looking down at Crowpaw who looked rouged and warn out she felt they might have to turn back. But when he caught her staring at him he straighten up and walked forward with his head held high. Making Spottedfeather realize that he will stick with her no matter what.**

 **It was only till Hawkfrost pointed out that he could smell salt. Spottedfeather looked at her brother in shock before she two could taste the salt, she took the lead, Crowpaw and Hawkfrost not a paw step behind as the others raced after them. They eventually made it to a ledge and looking down to see nothing but pure water and steep slopes. For a moment they marveled at it until Spottedfeather spoke up in urgency.**

" **We've got to hurry!" She meowed. "We have to find the cave with teeth before it gets dark!"**

" **And then wait for midnight." Feathertail added. They decided to head in a random direction and just before they thought that they might have to hunker down for the night when Spottedfeather's paws slipped and she found herself sliding helplessly into a hollow. She scrabbled at the loose soil but it gave way under her claw, showering her with dirt. She kept on sliding in the shadows she could not see the bottom and she let out a yowl of alarm.**

 **Spottedfeather!" Stormfur tried to help her but they sunk even further. Above she heard an earsplitting yowl and Crowpaw launched himself practically on top of her. she tired to warn him and tell him to go to safety, they ended up falling into the water where he grabs her but she tries to tell him that they would drown if he doesn't let go, but being stubborn as he is he refused to release her to the cold water. They make it onto shore where he looks over her, asking if she is alright 'repeatedly' she replies "thank you. You were great Crowpaw!" But Hawkfrost buts in saying that they both could of drowned, which before Spottedfeather could say anything Crowpaw replies "Well I didn't see you lend a paw!" which Hawkfrost rudely replies "Well seems like you have five to spare" bringing up Crowpaw only being an apprentice. Which before worst things could turn up, Tawnypelt puts a rest to their arguing stating if Spottedfeather was really alright. Which she says she is, eventually Feathertail and Stormfur show up, which Hawkfrost comes towards Feathertail asking pacifically if 'she' was alright.**

 **They eventually walk into a cave, Spottedfeather trying to keep Crowpaw back, but Crowpaw kept stubbornly in the front of her. they eventually run into a badger who they thought was dangerous at first Spottedfeather being surprised as Crowpaw stood protectively in front of her the same way Hawkfrost was doing for both Feathertail and Tawnypelt, Stormfur coming up front as well. but things settled down as to everyone's shock the badger started talking, to them, in their own langue.**

 **Turns out the badger was named Midnight, making Crowpaw question if they should trust it. Making Feathertail reply: "What else can we do?" they decided to follow Midnight, but as Spottedfeather turned back around at the rocky teeth that framed the mouth of the cave and the waves that still surged back and forth. The last crimson rays of the drowned sun still stained the sky in a river of blood pouring down upon her filling her ears with the screams of dying cats.**

" **Spottedfeather?" Crowpaw's voice cut through the terrified sounds. "Are you coming?" and the vision was gone.**

 **They followed Midnight and settled in a cave like burrow, Midnight helped her injured sister. Which after she says; "is time to talk." Midnight asks about their journey were Spottedfeather told her about and her companions journey with them adding in details here and there she then asks about the message starclan sent. Crowpaw agreesivly adds on the end: "And why we had to come here to find out?" Crowpaw added. "Why couldn't starclan have told us what we needed to know back in the forest?" Which Spottedfeather tries to calm him by giving his ear a friendly lick which seemed to calm him some.**

" **In days coming now, all clans must be one, if not, trouble will destroy you." Midnight warned. "What is the trouble?" Spottedfeather asked quickly as Crowpaw bristled up in tension.**

" **You must leave the forest," She growled at last. "All cats must leave."**

" **What?" Stormfur leaped to his paws. "That's mouse brained! There have always been cats in the forest."**

 **The badger heaved a long sigh. "No longer."**

" **but why?" Feathertail asked, anxiously kneading her paws on the bed of bracken.**

" **Twolegs." Midnight sighed again. "Always is Twolegs, soon they come with machines…monsters in your word, not? Trees will they uproot, rocks break, the earth itself tear apart. No place left for cats. You stay, monsters tear you too, or you starve with no prey." It shocked everyone, especially Spottedfeather, who until now didn't realize Crowpaw leaning heavily into her out of horror. As if she was his circuitry nest.**

 **But Crowpaw hastily tries to assure everyone: "It won't happen." Crowpaw stood up with a fierce glean in his eyes that Spottedfeather admired, as if he was ready to take on the whole race of Twolegs single-pawed. "Starclan won't allow it."**

" **Starclan cannot stop it."**

 **Crowpaw opened his mouth to protect again, but nothing came out. He looked utterly bewildered to think of a disaster that was beyond the power of Starclan to stop. Seeing his defeated look Spottedfeather curled her tail around his flank, allowing him to lean his head against her shoulder in mutual comfort.**

 **Hawkfrost asked what they should do next which Midnight replies: "Hope is given to you. Hope you shall bring. You must lead your clans away from the forest and find new home."**

" **Just like that?" Crowpaw let out a snort of disgust, but refusing to raise his head where it rested on Spottedfeather's shoulder. "I'm supposed to go to my clan leader and say. 'Sorry, Tallstar, we've got to leave?' He would claw my ears off, if he didn't die laughing first."**

 **Midnights reply rumbled from deep in her chest. "When you reach home I think you will find that even your clan leaders will listen." Midnight soon asuress them that they will find a new home for their clanmates.**

 **Spottedfeather padded past midnight up the tunnel and out into the night. Hawkfrost and Feathertail followed her with Crowpaw a soggy step behind as Spottedfeather turned to him to say.**

" **Crowpaw, you stay with Tawny," Spottedfeather mewed. "Rest and get your furs dry."**

 **To her surprise, Crowpaw agreed without question, even giving her ear a quick lick before settling down in the bracken a mouse length away from her sister. She watched him a moment, realizing just how much he meant to her, even though he was grumpy and moody most of the time she still felt a purr rise in her at all those times he stuck with her, defended her, and even joked a time or two. Stormfur and Feathertail too were true friends and her siblings felt closer then ever then they did in separate clans.**

" **Your were right," She meowed thoughtfully to Midnight. "We have become one."**

 **The badger nodded gravely. "In days to come, you need each other," She proclaimed the worlds with all the force a prophecy from star clan. "Your journey not end here, small warrior it only just being."**

 **-Epilogue-**

 **The long grass besides the Thunderpath parted and Firestar prowled into the open, the weakening leaf-fall sun shining on her flamed-colored pelt. Beside her graystripe sniffed suspiciously at the air.**

" **Great starclan, it smells foul today!" he exclaimed.**

 **Squirrelflight and Leafpool padded up to join them, and Mothwing, the last member of the patrol, turned away from the clump of marigold she was examining. Squirrelflight let out a snort of disgust. "Every time I come up here, it takes me all day to get the reek out of my fur." She complained.**

 **Leafpool rolled her eyes at her sister but said nothing.**

" **You know, there's something strange about today," Firestar meowed, glancing up and down the thunderpath. "There aren't any monsters in sight, but the smell's worse then ever."**

" **And I can hear something," Mothwing added, her ears pricked.**

 **The wind carried a deep-toned roaring sound towards the group of cats, faint with distance but growing gradually louder. Squirrelflight turned to her mother with a puzzled look in her green-eyes. "What's that? I've never heard…" Her voice trailed off and she stood gasping.**

 **Over a rise in the thunderpath came the biggest monster any of the cats had seen in their lives. Sunlight dazzled off its gleaming body, and its sharp rippled in the heat rising from the surface of the thunderpath. Its throaty roaring grew and grew until it seemed to fill the whole forest.**

 **It came slowly, followed by another and yet another. Twolegs swarmed over them like ticks, yowling at each other, their words all but drowned by the roar of the monsters.**

 **Then as the leading monster drew abreast of the five watching cats, the unthinkable happened. Instead of going past it swerved, crunched over the marrow strip of grass that edged the thunderpath, and headed straight for them.**

" **What's going on?" Graytripe gasped, as Firestar yowled, "Scatter!"**

 **She dived for cover into a clump of bracken while her deputy fled deeper into the forest and turned to stare out from underneath a thornbush. Squirrelflight shot up the nearest tree and crouched in the fork between two branches, gazing down. Leafpool headed into a narrow gully with a trickle of water at the bottom, pausing to look back only when she reached the other side, her fur bristling in mingled shock and anger. Mothwing followed her, and flattened herself in the long grass.**

 **The monster barreled forward on huge black paws that crushed everything in its path. As all five cats watched, frozen with horror r, it rammed its shoulder up against an ash tree, the tree shook under the impact, and then, with a shriek like all the prey in the forest dying at once, its roots tore out of the earth.**

 **The tree crashed to the ground. The monster rolled on. The destruction of the forest has begun.**

 **Next part will be up…maybe soon!**


	4. Underneath the stars

**Ok so im jumping between (Daughter of Fire and tiger) and this one! Don't worry all will sort itself out! (and yes, Bright Stream is totally a wing woman in this, not the greatest but not the worst either)**

 **Title-Underneath the stars: Plot- Leila is just a girl who dreams of a life that she always dreams of having, a life that brings adventure and maybe even a true home? So when she wakes up in her favorite new series "Dawn of the clans" she is over the moon with excitement, but many dangers and problems will arise on her journey.**

 **Leila is just reaching the age of 17, her whole life she wished for more adventure, someone that cares more about her, and a life she can tribute to. So one night she wishes upon a star, not realizing that a Warrior ancestor who takes pity on the girl grants her wish.**

 **Waking up to find herself as a Somali breed cat, with a golden brown pelt and dark black tail tip. Along with bright yellow eyes she slowly panics and almost runs straight off a side of a cliff, along with almost being carried off by a giant eagle. Luckily she is saved from her near death experience by light gray tom with blue eyes, and a dark gray tom with golden eyes. they both scowled her making her confused, their both older so she tries to listen to them and understand them even thanking them for saving her.**

 **The light gray tom with blue eyes begins to soft, saying that she should just be more careful. Along with the dark gray tom saying the same, only with a different type of affection then the other lighter shade of gray tom.**

 **They return to the cave that is hidden behind a waterfall, where everyone was waiting in fear until they saw the three of them come back, which they all give off relived breaths.**

 **She is confronted by two other cats' one being an old golden tabby tom, and another being a grey she-cat with emerald eyes. They present themselves as Lion roar, and ScaleClaw, and she is shocked to find out that they are her parents.**

 **She quickly apologues to them and figures out her name when her mother scolds her, saying her name is Silver Star. (or, Silver of the night star) she quickly moves on planning on seeking out Half moon, her favorite character of the whole entire series. But stops herself in shock when she realizes that the two cats that saved her where both Gray wing and Clear sky and internally scolds herself for not talking to them longer.**

 **As she tries to seek out Half moon she runs into Bright Stream, another cat that she instantly likes. They decide to go out to hunt, much to ScaleClaw's worries that she might do something reckless. But Bright Stream just brushes it aside, telling her mother "Silver Star is always doing something that causes trouble" and they leave, passing by Clear sky and Gray wing again. Clear sky tries to get her attention which Bright Stream brushes by calling after Silver Star to hurry up, Silver star tells him that she would "Talk to him later" leaving him with a dropped tail and a sad expression that his brother tries to assure that he would "see her soon" Silver Star instantly likes the brown-and-white tabby she-cat.**

 **While out hunting both Bright Stream and Silver Star spend time talking, Silver Star is confused when Bright Stream brings up the topic about Clear sky and what she thinks about him. Silver Star not knowing how to respond simply tells her that "He's nice enough" Which instantly sends Bright Stream imputing "But what do you Think about him" which Silver Star asks what she means.**

 **Bright Stream points out that Clear sky is a "Handsome tom, and any cat would be lucky to gain his attention and have many kits" Silver Star then replies back "Are you thinking of taking him as a mate?" which Bright Stream's ears perk in shock and tells her "I would never go for a tom that loves someone else" but when Bright Stream realizes what she said quickly states that they should focuses on hunting.**

 **When they return all that was caught was a rabbit (And Silver Star being reminded how to hunt from Bright Stream) Silver Star feels sorry for all the cats that weren't able to eat. Looking around she spots Gray wing and Clear sky again standing next to a young gray tabby tom with blue eyes and another speckled gray she-cat, who she realized was their mother Quite Rain their mother and Jagged Peak their younger brother.**

 **Silver Star is enlightened to see Clear sky and Gray Wing hand over their catch (which was a hawk) for everyone, Clear sky is the first to spot Silver Star, his ears perk up as he maneuvers to talk to her. But before he could reach her another gray-and-white tom with green eyes steps into his path, striking up a conversation with her that clearly annoys both Bright Stream and Clear sky and makes Silver Star uncomfortable, his name is Shattered Ice and for the politeness of things Silver Star doesn't tell him off for his rude remarks and stoke of ego.**

 **Bright Stream cuts in telling Shattered Ice that he should calm down and that it appears Stoneteller will speak. Bright Stream then nudges Silver Star to move on, sitting her next to Clear sky. Bright Stream before Stoneteller could say anything whispers over to her saying "I can't believe you put up with that bee brain, you're only encouraging him and he's no good for you." Silver Star is still confused but stops and listens to what she already knows what Half-moon is about to say.**

 **When the announcement was made about some of the cats leaving and Shaded Moss was appointed as leader, Silver Star is caught between excitement and fear. Everyone began to split sides some for going and others for staying. While everyone is shouting out who is going, she feels a flicker of a tail over her ear. Turning she sees Clear sky looking at her with a soft look and asked if she was going to come as well. She is unable to answer however when the hunting patrol returns there conversation is cut short.**

 **As things break up Bright Stream and Silver Star converse about what they plan to do, Bright Stream torn between staying and going and Silver Star uncertain in many possible ways. ScaleClaw coming to confront her 'only daughter' about her going or staying, before she can say anything Lion Roar comes to her aid telling his mate "its her decision, and its her freedom" ScaleClaw wails in sadness telling him "she's our only kit, she cant leave" But Lion Roar retorts that "She's like you, always moving and getting into mischief if anyone is born for this its her" Bright Stream instantly chirps in that "Clear sky will look after her" Which instantly makes Silver Star confused and embarrassed as her mother calls out to Clear sky about her daughter.**

 **But once more Shattered Ice cuts in before Clear sky can show up, telling ScaleClaw that he can look after her. which makes Lion Roar mutter under his breath "As soon as you're a three tail lengths away from the danger" making both Bright Stream and Silver Star laugh quietly, but ScaleClaw doesn't hear her mate and thanks Shattered Ice for offering to look after her.**

 **Once both ScaleClaw and Lion Roar leave the three, Shattered Ice asks Bright Stream to leave which Bright Stream tells him that she doesn't have to. While Shattered Ice gets annoyed, clear sky and Gray wing come towards them which gets a three way glaring match between Shattered Ice vs both Gray Wing and Clear sky. Shattered Ice mutters to Silver Star that they will "Talk later" Clear sky asks what both Bright Stream and Silver Star want to do, stay or go. Bright Stream instantly tells him that she is going and nudges Silver Star that she must go as well, Clear sky also insist that Silver Star accompany them for once Silver Star is unsure of what she might do, saying she will think about it.**

 **As both Bright Stream and Silver Star decide to go hunt again, they once again get on the topic of Clear sky, this time Bright Stream stress on "He is a Very Handsome tom, and a good provider, maybe it would be good for you to accompany us he is a good friend, and it will be lonely for you to only be with your mother to pester you all day" Silver Star replies that she would "Think about it" they return with a half eaten rabbit.**

 **When they arrived back at the cave they are both shocked to see how things are fairing with the others. Silver Star sees across the cave as her mother and father talk, she edges near hearing them talk about how ScaleClaw doesn't want her to leave but knows she will go anyway making her feel bad. But later confronted by her telling her that she gives her, her blessing and to remain safe.**

 **This time both Clear sky and Shattered Ice but in that they would look after her, only for Bright Stream to also say that "I will look after her, while both Clear sky and Shattered Ice look after each other" making them both purr as they caught both Clear sky and Shattered Ice look at each other in disquiet.**

 **When Clear sky calls out to them to come see if they can find a path Bright Stream goes with him, but Silver Star calls out that she will stay here for now and look after the cave, Making Clear sky call out with a deep purr "Always on look out if there is danger even if the danger is yourself!"**

 **Silver Star mutters "why do they always treat me like im about to do something stupid" not realizing that she was over heard by Gray Wing. "Cause your always getting into trouble!" He says with good humor which she retorts to. "Oh, really how bad can I possilbe be?" which he retorts to. "When you were only a kit you decided to try hunting all on your own, and got stuck in a hole" which she replies to "So that's just one thing" while he replies back some more times like "Getting spider webs caught in ScaleClaw's fur, getting a rock thrown at Lion Roars head, dragging both Clear sky and Gray Wing after her on a wild chase after a rabbit where she almost got caught by a hawk, getting overly excited when she caught a big rabbit and accidentally dropped it on both Jagged Peak and Fluttering bird, almost getting caught by a hawk today even."**

 **(more to come)**


End file.
